FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an impurity diffusion method and an apparatus for carrying out the impurity diffusion method, and more particularly to an impurity diffusion method capable of forming shallow junctions with high controllability and an apparatus for carrying out the impurity diffusion method.